


Like a Dream

by bergamot_latte



Category: Persona 3
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Light BDSM, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergamot_latte/pseuds/bergamot_latte
Summary: "Lovers find secret places inside this violent world where they make transactions with beauty.Reason says, Nonsense.I have walked and measured the walls here. There are no places like that.Love says,There are."~ RumiKen can't REALLY say no to the person he loves. He's wrapped around his little finger, more than he likes to admit.
Relationships: Amada Ken/Arisato Minako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that the CC anon meant well when they said "But Ken isn't posessive!!!"
> 
> One of the lines I'm using in my fanfic could come out of baby Ken's mouth. In p3p. Play through his social link, his lines in Tartarus show what kind of lover he's gonna turn into.
> 
> **There is some dubious consent in this fanfic, you have been warned. There is some accompanying posessiveness as well.**
> 
> Anyways here have more PWP where Ken can't say no. After this there's gonna be DRAMA in the next one.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! ♡♡♡♡

For the last month, Ken had been living at the house; it felt like a dream at first. Ken had stayed for summer, for winter breaks, and when he was tired of sleeping in his dorms, needing peace and quiet for finals.

But this…… was entirely different. Not bad different; Hamuko liked cuddling on the couch after a long day, watching either the latest Featherman series, a history documentary or a film. 

Used to eating alone other than the times Ken was there, it was a greater incentive to eat dinner (since sometimes he would work until late and skip dinner all together) and Ken was surprisingly a wonderful cook. Hamuko himself loved cooking but Ken, it seemed, liked to spoil him a little. He wasn't complaining, and he was gaining a little bit of weight - and when Hamuko worried about it, Ken pulled him into his arms and kissed him until he was rosy, murmuring he loved cuddling him at night, and more…… sensual delights.

And oh that was the loveliest thing. He was normally so gentlemanly, almost like a prince charming - but there were times when he became more authoritative, more dominant, and it made Hamuko weak just thinking about it.

After that first night, Ken wanted to explore other things for pleasure - as much as he loved the warm tightness of Hamuko's ass and how dependent he was on Ken for everything if he was rough enough, it wasn't always the most practical choice.

Ken had found out that Hamuko had an oral fixation - waking up that morning to Hamuko's cute lips wrapped around his dick, half way down when Ken held onto his hair and (gently) forced him down the rest of the way. 

His throat easily took him in, and Ken had to swallow down jealousy for a moment - of all those years and lovers before him, since he was aware of how active Hamuko was…..

Before fully enjoying one of his teenaged fantasies, thrusting upwards in rhythm with Hamuko, allowing him to swallow him whole. 

He especially loved pulling out just as he came, cum all over Hamuko's face. Mischievously, he had licked his lips, fingers too since he brushed his fingers over his rosy cheeks to get the rest, an angelic smile directly contrasting the sultry look in his eyes.

And the next thing Hamuko knew, he ended up bent over with thighs pressed around Ken's dick, and his hands tied with a silken rope he kept in his bedside drawer to his headboard. Ken was much taller than him - Hamuko in stockings barely came to his shoulder - and broader. How the rolls were reversed, realizing Ken could overpower him now, and so easily…… 

It sent a chill up his spine.

"See what that little display is costing you?" His voice was low, and powerful. Hamuko bit his lip in a way to stifle the unwilling moan, and it made Ken chuckle when it was low in his throat instead.

"You're so shameless, angel. It's adorable." He was bent over now, whispering in his ear. He thrust forward, hands on Hamuko's hips to keep him in place, savoring the weak whimpers and moans. Ken relished this show of possession, using those soft thighs roughly like he would the ass that ground into him with each thrust.

Damn. Hamuko had surpassed his fantasies; willing to do anything that pleased him, within reason.

"K-ken, Ken please." Hamuko pleaded. 

"Please what, angel? I'm sure you know how to use words." He said, voice calm and sweet as he thrust in between his lover's legs. His hands gripped Hamuko's hips, bruising the fair skin on purpose as a mark of ownership.

"Please just fuck me." His tone was desperate. Feeling Hamuko grind his ass into him, Ken would have weakened and kept Hamuko in bed all day, loving him until he couldn't think straight.

If he didn't have any self control, that is. 

"Mmmmm. I'd keep you all to myself but…." He untied his lovers hands, just so he could turn him over and see his face. 

Hamuko looked so desperate Ken almost caved. In his heart, he wanted to give him everything; spoil him for the years he never got.

But then the little devil would walk all over him. He's seen it with other people he's dated - men and women that let him run wild. His beloved needed a gentle but firm hand to guide him in the right direction.

"You have work in a few hours, and I have school. Later tonight, however….." Ken kissed him gently on the lips, and Hamuko's now freed arms wrapped around Ken's neck and kissed back warmly. 

"I'll give you what you want. For now….." he kissed his cheeks, neck, his chest - which was sensitive and drew out more whimpers of delight - down to his hip bones - and then popped his cute dick into his mouth. It wasn't too big, but enough to be a nice mouthful; he had to admit he was pleased that Hamuko was fully grown but smaller than him. 

Ken was amused when he felt dainty fingers lace through his hair, tugging a little hard with each sharp suck or movement. He was so easy to please, feeling Hamuko squirming as he bobbed, hips coming up to meet Ken's lips.

He quickened his movement, suction stronger, pressing his thumbs into Hamuko's hips roughly to still him. He was rewarded with a symphony of moans and cries of his name, drinking down his cum happily. 

Hamuko sagged into the bed, panting. His penis, freed from Ken's mouth, was laying on his abdomen. It was a deep pink, uncut, and it looked cute when it was resting; Ken wanted to reach out and play more, but he nuzzled and kissed Hamuko's cheek instead. 

"Come now, angel, clean up and let's eat breakfast, hm?" He smiled sweetly and kissed him.

"But, you're…" Hamuko's hand moved to reach out and caress him, but Ken stopped it. 

"I can wait until later. Unlike your eager little self," Ken teasingly nipped his earlobe as he leaned in. "I can control myself."

Hamuko smiled sweetly, to hide the devilment in his mind. He would see how long Ken could control himself. His bratty nature asserted itself, and now it was time to put his boyfriend to the test. He could handle Hamuko when he was angelic and submissive.

But now he had to earn his respect. Breakfast whizzed by, being that it was Friday and Ken had classes Tuesday through Friday - and Hamuko was back to a five day work week, with this Monday off - they looked forward to a few days to themselves.

Hamuko got ready after Ken - he took longer since he took a little more time to steam than Ken did. He was already back out and doing the dishes by the time Hamuko walked back out, fully dressed.

Ken's focus was on the task at hand when he heard Hamuko grabbing out his bag for work from the front closet, and he looked briefly before looking back with a sharp breath.

Hamuko was wearing a tight pencil skirt of black silk that barely reached below his knees, rose patterned sheer stockings, and a loose fit white blouse that had a draped, open collar. He had a frilly under shirt peeking through, with his hair up in a chignon.

Some curls were out of place - just to frame his face. He wore heeled Oxford shoes, the deep red silk laces a contrast to the black of the shoe.

Enticing, elegant, sexy. Normally his Hamuko was an angel, yet here he was showing his devilish side. 

Horns held up that cute halo, after all.

"What's this, angel?" Ken had finished his task, wrapping his arms around him. He was hit with the dizzying scent of musk and rose. It overwhelmed his senses in a sensual way, and he felt his dick twitch lightly. 

"Do you not like it?" Hamuko said in a soft, innocent voice. He pressed close, kissing Ken's neck in a show of affection before resting his hands on his shoulders. 

Ken narrowed his eyes. "I would have you change, darling, if we had more time. Because," his hand dug into Hamuko's hip, enough to draw a slight cry. "I'm not sure I want others enjoying looking at what's mine." 

Hamuko's breath hitched. He loved when Ken's normally warm, soft tone became rough, caressing him without undressing him.

"Mmmm I'm sorry." The tone wasn't at all apologetic, instead softly mischievous. Provocation would be his downfall later. He knew it would be.

"I don't think you're sorry, with the way you're acting. In fact." He kissed him - in a rough, bruising way. "You're misbehaving on purpose. What is it you want, angel?"

"Screw work." Hamuko laced his fingers through Ken's hair. "I want you. I work plenty of nights and weekends, and you're at school even on Mondays. Please." 

The urge to abandon responsibility for a few days hit him. No school, no worries about social circles, and no having to share his beloved with anyone else. It was so tempting.

He was usually responsible. Who could fault him for wanting a few days of uninterrupted bliss?

"...... fine, go make your excuses to Mitsuru. I'll email my professors, and be back in the bedroom in ten minutes, got it?" Ken punctuated this with a soft, warm kiss on the smaller man's forehead, and Hamuko felt a distinct grab of his ass before being allowed to slip off to text his best friend and boss.

Ken sighed, going to his "official" room to fire off some emails. 

He was glad that his courses were all language and theological based this term, and easy to deal with. He knew moderate to advanced Latin, and understood the Catholic and Orthodox churches better than most due to the amount of books Hamuko kept on his shelf. Ken was never restricted and Hamuko trusted him to be mature enough from the age of fourteen onward to read at his own risk.

As a result, he was far more advanced in history than most of his peers he studied with. He would often have all the right answers, and was generally viewed as a good student and reliable. He attended a more rigorous university than usual, as well.

There were girls who always asked him out for coffee or other dates. He had turned them all down with a smile. There was a rumor around campus that Ken had a girlfriend - though there was no basis for this. They figured it would be better if Ken wasn't seen with Hamuko and a truth could be in the rumor so infectiously spread, so Ken would drop Hamuko off at work in the mornings first and he would drive his car to school.

When asked about moving from the university's tiny dorms, he just shrugged and said he got a roommate off campus, and living in dorms since you were a kid made you realize how tiring it was when you were off campus rooming with friends.

About ten minutes later he emerged from his room, stretching happily after confirming his day off with his professors. He had heard a door close earlier, and he realized Hamuko was probably already there. His mind ran wild with the possibilities, grinning to himself as he opened the door.

The curtains had been drawn, the heavy wool keeping the cold, early November air out, and blocking the sun. It was dim save for the light from the candles that had been lit and the low fire that was now burning. 

He found Hamuko reading a book, all his clothing gone save for those cute rose patterned stockings and silk underwear. His hair was down, the fluffy curls covering part of his body. Ken's eyes were appreciative, noting the faint bruises he had left on Hamuko's normally flawless skin around his hips and thighs. He would leave them in more obvious places, but until they could be public as a couple, Hamuko was fussy and pouty about it.

"What are you reading?" The cover had no name, and the spine did not either.

"The 1,001 Nights. It's long been considered inappropriate since it would give one 'impure' thoughts, which is silly." He peeked over the book, and Ken noticed he was wearing reading glasses. 

Ken's hand went down, in between Hamuko's thighs as he sat on the edge of the bed. "And the tales of Scheherazade are considered inappropriate?" 

"Oh unfortunately. An example is The Tale of the First Eunuch, Bukhayt tells of a slave who had a romantic and sexual relationship with his master's young daughter. He was gelded - but even after he served her until she died, as both a slave and lover." Hamuko spread his legs, shivering with delight at the feeling of Ken's hands stroking his thighs. 

He was trying to keep his composure, a teasing game to his lover, but dropped it the moment he felt Ken's hand slip into his panties and squeeze his dick. Hamuko nearly dropped his book, and he hid his now red face.

"Would you read me a story, angel?" Ken's voice was in his ear. "I'll sit you in my lap while your voice entices me, my own Scheherazade."

Ken had settled on the bed with his legs crossed, shifting Hamuko so he was seated in his lover's lap. Hamuko's back was against Ken, his own legs spread by Ken's hands. Somewhere along the way Hamuko had been relieved of his underwear, and he was totally exposed. 

Just how Ken wanted it. 

Hamuko was trying to read the story of Sinbad the Sailor out loud, but was also writhing as Ken's hands were casually playing with him. Stroking, squeezing, and at some point after Hamuko got half way through the second story of Sinbad's voyages Ken had gotten the lube from the bedside drawer and coated the fingers of his right hand. 

Hamuko ended up bent over at this point book in front of him, as Ken prepared him. He was thrusting his fingers in as he quietly commanded his lover to continue each time he squeaked, moaned or stopped speaking.

It was absolute torture. Hamuko was having a hard time keeping his voice straight, and Ken had this miraculous ability to make everything so sensitive. Ken cut some of the pleasure out by slipping a tight cockring around the base of him so he couldn't cum.

As a result he was a weepy, squeaky mess but Ken was firm on hearing him speak. Hamuko was well prepared, and he leaned forward, speaking gently.

"If you stop speaking, I will stop thrusting. I'm giving you what you want, my angel, but unless you continue your tale, you won't cum. Understood?" 

"Y-yes, Ken." Hamuko was shaking, wondering how in the world he was going to do that. He felt the tip enter him, widening his ass and he quietly whimpered when Ken thrust in the entire way. Ken's dick was comfortably settled, and his hands were on his hips, gripping tight.

Hamuko tried his hardest to read - describing the flora and fauna that Sinbad experienced on an island, all the while being roughly used. Short, quick thrusts, sometimes long and slow, and there were the times where Ken pushed all the way in when Hamuko couldn't speak.

It was almost near the end of the third adventure when Hamuko wasn't able to breathe, much less read. His mind was completely fuzzy with pleasure, body twitching, and was begging Ken to let him stop.

Ken relented, the book tossed to the very corner of the bed now. He started to move quicker, hips moving more quickly and was pleased to feel Hamuko push back against with every thrust forward. 

He was always so good and receptive in bed, sometimes it drove Ken crazy.

The redhead cradled his forehead on his forearms, knees bent on the bed, ass in the air as he was being railed into the mattress. Hamuko's entire face was red, and if they were open you would notice his eyes were crossed. 

Absolutely uninhibited, and to Ken's ears the desperate tone was delicious. Hamuko's bratty nature was gone and it was replaced with his adorable angel that only had one thing on his mind and it was Ken. 

He slipped the cock ring off, his hand quickly soothing the now overly sensitive organ with his hand. He was pleased that the head was slippery with precome already. Ken was milking him as he was thrusting, feeling Hamuko shake with his quite sudden orgasm.

Ken breathed deeply, feeling Hamuko contract around him and the warmth of Hamuko's cum in the palm of his hand. He was still hard, and this was quite obvious as he pulled out, settled Hamuko on his back and pulled up his legs so they were resting on Ken's hips.

"You're so cute, angel. Orgasming so fast….. am I not paying enough attention to you?" Ken nuzzled and kissed his cheek, pressing the head of his dick back into him. "I'll fix that right up today…"

Hamuko was dazed after he came, the world taking on a white glow. He felt Ken move him to lay among the pillows. He heard the words, and squirmed when his ass clamped down on the invading member. No no no he was too sensitive! Hamuko was already gasping, body shaking, and he was tearing up.

Ken kissed the tears away. "Shhhh angel, it'll feel good. I promise." He kissed his cheek as he slid all the way in, hands holding his hips down. Hamuko twitched around him, and he cried out.

"K-Ken, Ken please I'm still-" his words weren't headed as Ken started to thrust in roughly, both hands firmly gripping his hips. All gentleness was gone, and Hamuko saw raw lust and open posessiveness in his eyes when he looked up.

"You planned on wearing something so revealing you would have attracted attention. You're mine, Hamuko. Understood?" The cold tone didn't match the warm smile he said it with. "I don't want someome else to see you wearing that."

He thrust in rather cruelly, rough enough to draw a pain tinged moan from the man below, and Ken saw the haziness in his eyes. His movements became more determined, precise and persistent.

For a brief moment, time itself stopped, and Hamuko felt like his body was lighter than air before crashing down completely. A searing darkness coming up to claim him as a second, much stronger peak smacked him in the face out of nowhere. 

At the moment Hamuko's body went limp, Ken's own orgasam crashed into him, leaving him briefly breathless as he rode it out. Hamuko was unconscious but was twitching around him like mad, his overstimulated body producing a small amount of cum. Ken pulled out and collapsed next to his lover, careful not to harm him. He pulled Hamuko into his arms, kissing his forehead shortly before closing his eyes to regain his strength.

Ken didn't know how much time had passed, but the fire was low and the candles were low. He squinted, peaking at the clock on the mantle. He came back to the room around nine, and the time was half past eleven. Two and a half hours? 

He closed his eyes briefly again, enjoying the feeling of Hamuko clinging to him in sleep. It was nearly lunch, and knowing Hamuko he would be ravenous after a clean up. Gently, he disengaged Hamuko's arms from around him, chuckling as Hamuko muttered in a very disgruntled manner before settling back into the bed. Ken tossed some wood into the fire to keep the space warm. 

The clean up was quick and easy, and Hamuko only woke up when Ken was drying him off after a quick but thorough shower. 

He had been pretty pouty, and Ken was grinning. "I wasn't done, angel. And one look at your face was enough to keep me going."

"...... you're so, so incredibly lucky I love y- owie…" Hamuko winced the moment he was sitting at his vanity. Ken kissed him softly, first his lips, then his cheeks, nose and forehead. He found it therapeutic to brush and braid Hamuko's hair, brushing through the waist length curls before braiding them into a single thick braid.

Hamuko waited while Ken ran off to get dressed, splashing a more innocent scent of plain rose behind his ears and on his wrists. For now, he wanted to just snuggle, feeling a pleasing soreness spreading through his lower region. Ken had put him in a spare large t-shirt - Hamuko giggled because it was a Featherman one - and was carried to the living room for a day of video games. (Since, like, what's a day off without video games?)

He had been dreaming of this morning as the sun was hovering above the horizon, the light streaming through the curtains. Hamuko had been playing something - Breath of the Wild, wasn't it? - when he got a mischievous grin on his face.

"Are you still sensitive, angel?" Ken purred. His hands started to wander, and he brushed casually over his dick through his underwear, earning a high pitched squeak. 

"Y-yes I am! Mmm please n- oh!" Ken gripped him, stroking and squeezing all in one. Ken settled Hamuko onto the floor, murmuring his intent. Hamuko was on his side, his mouth wrapped around Ken's dick the moment it was offered, and he felt Ken take him in completely.

They were laying on their sides, completely focused on giving each other pleasure, and Hamuko was feeling dizzy as he felt that all too familiar feeling creeping up on him, his body languid as he nearly reached his peak - 

It was with a rising horror that he heard the front door opening just as his orgasm hit him, and he felt Ken cum in his mouth when he heard Mitsuru's voice first sound normal then shriek with embarrassment.

For a half an hour, it felt like a blur. They scrambled to get dressed, and they had a lot of. 

Well. Explaining to do. After a while, Mitsuru had calmed down (she had been pale, and in the one guest room they had as they got dressed), and while there was some shock in her face, she had at least accepted it. Hamuko was relieved neither of them were in too much trouble. 

Mitsuru was sitting across from them on the love seat. Ken and Hamuko were sitting apart when they started speaking, but they eventually ended up together. Hamuko was snuggled into Ken's side.

"I hope you staying home from work - or school - won't become a norm." Mitsuru said severely. 

"I rarely take days off, Mitsuru, and Ken never misses school. Today was - a rough start."

Mitsuru's eyebrow shot up. The innuendo, intentional or not, was hanging in the air. Ken rolled his eyes, knowing it wasn't but Mitsuru would have her own thoughts.

"I'm well aware Ken is an adult and has always strived to be mature, and you, Hamuko, rarely throw your heart away, so I'll trust you both. Honestly I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner." Her smile was knowing. She saw how they acted for the last few years. 

"S-sooner?" Hamuko's face turned red and Ken's cough sounded an awful lot like a laugh.

Mitsuru chuckled. "Knowing you're being cared for, I'll leave you be. I'll see you at work on Tuesday. Oh, and…." She had gotten up, walked across the living room and opened the door. "You better tell everyone. If I tell Yukari when I get home, everyone else will hear it from her, first. You have half an hour."

The door closed and they looked at each other, realizing the real punishment she wanted would be explaining the whole situation.

To so many people. Under a time constraint. Hamuko's stomach was already churning.

"Let her." Ken said. "Yukari won't twist the truth too much."

"You're….. not wrong. I'm turning my work phone off for the next three days. Actually, I'll also turn off my normal phone. And my computer." 

Ken laughed. "I'll follow your example, love. Let's just lose ourselves in our own little dream, hm?" 

Hamuko laughed, hugging him close before telling him to lock the door because they will never forget that again (or unlock the door before they need to leave the house at all.) 

And for the next few days, the outside world really didn't matter. 


End file.
